


Lewis Is Dying, And Now He Dead

by fishbones_wishbones



Series: Before The Sun Rises [2]
Category: Mystery Skulls, Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Lewis dies, Other, Short, basically everyone's in pain oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishbones_wishbones/pseuds/fishbones_wishbones
Summary: Um kinda angsty and violentThis is also very short.





	Lewis Is Dying, And Now He Dead

Seconds after The Incident

There were so many spikes that nothing could reach Lewis, except the green mist and magenta energy swirling around. A long thin stalagmite had pierced through his heart, and he was in horrible, horrible, horrible pain.

He was fading in and out of consciousness, but the colors around him reminded him of that beautiful sunset, a few months ago.

He wished that could have been his final memory, the final thing he though about, but instead, Lewis's last sight had been the twisted, smirking expression of his best friend, and the horrified face of his girlfriend.

He felt warm liquid pouring out of his chest and mouth, as he tried to lift himself off the stalagmite he had landed on. That just made the bleeding even worse, and he let out a garbled scream.

He screamed in pain, Vivi screamed in despair, and Arthur screamed in guilt. It was a chorus of horrible emotions, disharmonious and chaotic. Lewis closed his eyes, letting out a final wheezy breath.

Three days after The Incident

Lewis opened his eyes, well… eye sockets. He couldn’t feel anything! All Lewis could feel was a gaping hole in his chest, where his heart should be. Instead, there was a golden locket. He also felt an ungodly rage, and it pained him.

His own best friend.. he did this to him. Why? He remembered, and jumped to multiple conclusions. But only one made sense.

Jealousy.

It had to be. It had to be jealousy. But who was he jealous of?..

His head, or skull burned. He had a pounding headache, and he wanted to cry. But he couldn't.

He had been betrayed, and he vowed to get his revenge, no matter how cruel he had to be to his former best friend... And he would reunite with the one he loved. He would find them both, and everything would go exactly his way.

The sun would come up for him again.


End file.
